This invention relates to packaging and more particularly to a package for containing a commestible having matingly engaging integrally formed plastic base and top members, the base member of which may preferably include corrugated spring-like means for urging the commestible upwardly into a more prominent position for display and for efficiency of evacuation.
In the packaging of prepared meat and similar food products including sliced cheese, various package designs have been utilized in the art. Most frequently, such packages have been formed from a plastic material and have comprised engageable top and bottom portions, with at least the top portion being made from a transparent material for display of the commestible.
The purpose of such packaging is to store the commestible at a commercial outlet for the period prior to purchase, and to prevent deterioration of the contained commestible prior to purchase. Certain prior art commestible packages have included means for resealing the package after opening and partial consumption of the contained commestible.
Many such prior art packages have been vacuumized at the packing plant in order to provide a greater shelf life. In such vacuumized packages, excessive space within the package that is not filled by the commestible is thus available to be filled by air, which renders vacuumizing more difficult and renders more probable leakage of air into the package, which may result in deterioration of the commestible product contained therein.
A further difficulty of certain of the prior art packages has been in the means provided for resealing. In several of these prior art packages, the resealing means have been inadequate to seal the package against the free access of air therein, which has speeded the deterioration of the product, both by the growth of airborne bacteria and fungus and by loss of moisture.
Other prior art packages have been reasonably effective against the above disadvantages, but have been of relatively greater expense to produce, or have tended to promote product damage, or have been of relatively greater inconvenience in use, or have been of inadequate attractiveness for proper display of the product.
In view of the above disadvantages and limitations of prior art commestible packages, it is an object of the commestible package of the present invention to materially reduce and/or alleviate the same.